Soft products such as stuffed animals for children and adults are abundant in the marketplace for use indoors and outdoors. In particular, soft products in the form of animals such as bears, horses, puppies, etc., are available, but targeted primarily for use by children. However, products produced for children, teens, and adults, lack utility other than typical interactions such as touching, holding, carrying, hugging, etc. Moreover, parents are no longer satisfied with such minimal utility in these products. A recognized shortcoming of existing soft products are features that provide enhanced utility.